halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SPARTAN-089
Master Corporal Frank 001 Welcome, nice pages! -- Heeeeeres Johny!(Whats that you say?)( ) 20:58, 15 August 2007 (UTC) RE: Gormekian ummm, there doesn't appear to be anything wrong with his pages, also, a question, what Class of Spartans is Gamma 2 from? -- Heeeeeres Johny!(Whats that you say?)( ) 03:34, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Class as in project? Gary 04:09, 18 August 2007 (UTC) yeah, -- Heeeeeres Johny!(Whats that you say?)( ) 04:12, 18 August 2007 (UTC) 2nd generation SPARTAN IIs Gary 04:20, 18 August 2007 (UTC) --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 01:33, 23 August 2007 (UTC) yes you are allowed to use whatever charaters you want --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 15:13, 24 August 2007 (UTC) Invitation to join Halo: Well Enough Alone :The fanon has begun. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:22, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Just put it in werever you want it's your decision --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 05:08, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Sure i'll join but i may not post as much as i would because i'm going back to school soon --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 15:01, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Nice reference. You do realize that this makes Battlegroup Bird nearby the rest of the UNSC, Covenant and Sentinel forces and only about a hundred miles away from being directly above the battleground on the planet's surface. Thanks though, cause I'm about to see what the Hornets and Dragon Squadron can do. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:42, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Your username LOL, I have a Spartan with the designation 089! --Dubtiger 16:24, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Orin to Ashes Um sure, i guess I can join, -- The State(Our Decrees and Law!)( ) 19:28, 31 August 2007 (UTC) 112th Talk RE Actually, none of them are from Unyielding. They are from the heretic and MajorDumps film festival thingie. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Question about Orin to Ashes Hey do you think my guy Frank Arker could be like....4th in command of the UNSC on Orin? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law!)( ) 00:44, 2 September 2007 (UTC) would you like to Help im wondering if you would like to help with battle of Instalation 05 if you do contact me on my talk pageMatf 21:55, 4 September 2007 (UTC) Yeah....OtA doesn't seem to be having much luck....-- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 18:03, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Ah...sure I'll join but school started and I don't know if I'll actually be able to write anything but I'll try the best I can...btw if you need an elite character in the story I have one here and the story on my page=(--ChurchReborn 03:50, 14 September 2007 (UTC) I''ll join. I have a question though, does everyone involved have to die? CAF Corporal Spartan Got some questions and... I'm new here and I think it'd be fun to edit this wiki, but I'm confused about what is allowed and what isn't and a few other things. My questions are: *I am seeing a lot of "this article belongs to so-and-so". What does this mean? *What type of articles are allowed, and what aren't? If you aren't the person who can answer these questions, please tell me who to ask then. Thanks. 05:48, 14 September 2007 (UTC) orion and ashes ok I join but i will do much this week end that today, im at school.User:Chief frank 001 So OaA is starting today? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 13:59, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Ya, is it starting?--ChurchReborn 22:59, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Ah...can I use my Covenant characters from my fanons?--ChurchReborn 23:16, 15 September 2007 (UTC) All right I'm rather new at this so if I screw up please tell me...--ChurchReborn 23:34, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Orin to ashes May I please recieve an Invitation to Halo: Orin to Ashes? SSgt.johnson 03:41, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Psst! I have a question about OtA, whose in charge of all the Marines on the surface, I noticed your in charge of the Fleet and the Helljumpers, but whose the boss of the Marines? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 19:58, 18 September 2007 (UTC) I suppose maybe my Colonel Arker could be the head of Marines, then your in charge of the ODST's and Fleet :) -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:04, 19 September 2007 (UTC) 1st Naval Armada yes on of the last 13:35, 20 September 2007 (UTC) Comic Book Hi SPARTAN 089, I've seen you are a very talented artist and your work is truly amazing! I am UNSC Trooper from the UNSC Chronicles group, and we are looking for artists to help make a comic book presentation of our Chronicles. I hereby invite you to help us make this comic book. Your talent will surely be appreciated in our group. Our forum is http://unscchronicles.mybb2.com Please let me know if you are interested in helping us create this comic book. I look forward to working with you. In Orin to Ashes can i take control of the Covie forces --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 20:39, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Congrats! Dear SPARTAN-089, I, Captain Spartan G-23 of the CAF am promoting you to Corporal. Here is your userbox: --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 01:42, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Orin to Ashes This is a tad late but I was wondering if I could join Orin to Ashes? --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 22:56, 2 October 2007 (UTC) INV Spartan-089 Gary I'd just like to remind you that we have a policy in which two users cannot have separate articles about the same thing. Basically, if someone else has a SPARTAN-089 article, you have to either compromise with that user or move yours to a different designation (three digit number at the end of a SPARTAN tag). :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 05:36, 14 October 2007 (UTC) The thing is, the G before a Spartan deignation refers to a Gamma Company SPARTAN-III. If you pick a new number, one that isn't already taken, I can make the necessary fixes to the article. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 06:00, 14 October 2007 (UTC) I would prefer if you picked a new designator...mainly because those who bypass the system by putting a name next to their article are on my list of articles to target for disregaurding policy later on. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 06:06, 14 October 2007 (UTC)